


Bang ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

by ReefStarStorys



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ametyst isnt as bad as I make her out to be, Awkwardness, Birthday, But Sweet, F/F, Flirting, Gay, I will not apoligize, Lapis is angsty, Laser Tag, Party, Peridot is taller, Secret Plan, She loves Peridot, Steven is a sneaky, Still not sorry, Sweet, You are welcome, enjoy, like really gay, the title is misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReefStarStorys/pseuds/ReefStarStorys
Summary: Laser tag and camping and gay don't mix





	Bang ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Why did I agree to this again?” Lapis crossed her arms, staring at me while I held the door open for her. I smiled, but rolled my eyes, stepping back toward her and laying a hand on her shoulder. 

“Because Steven wants you to come. You can go back to being angsty teenager Lapis afterward. Now please get in my car.” I gestured, looking at her with a pleading look. As annoying and mean like so many people found her, I knew there was something else.

I had seen it back at a sleepover when we were 13. Everyone had fallen asleep, all except me of course; I was waiting to sneak out and use the bathroom. It was just as I was about to move when a pair of tanned feet padded just in front of my feet and out the door. I moved my head to see black hair as Lapis left. I had gotten up then and silently followed her upwards, and stopped, watching her open and crawl out and onto a small section of roof. I remember creeping closer and crouching down, ignoring my almost bursting bladder, and watching as Lapis reached up, tracing the stars. Mumbling something that stuck with me.

“I hope you can see, mom. I know you’re up there. I’m fitting in. Kindof. I’ll never forget. I promise. I promise… I won’t be like him.” She seemed to pull her knees closer to her chest, smiling sadly upwards. “And It’ll be for you.”

I had left then, deciding not to disturb her any further with my presence. I saw that secret side to her, and… ever since I payed more attention to her attitude. Her facial expressions, her actions, her words.

She hurt.

Back to the present, And Lapis rolled her eyes, but smiling and getting into my car. I closed the door behind her then jogged around, entering on the driver's side and turning my key to start the engine.

“What have you been up to, nerd?” She asked, blinking at me. But the tone was gentle, and I knew she didn’t mean it in a rude way.

“I landed that internship for Diamond Corp,” I said happily. “If I stay on for the agreed year they’ll hire me as a full-time employee in the Tech Development department!” I glanced at her, and saw the small characteristic smile she wore sometimes, but I looked back to the road. “I can’t wait to actually use all the ideas I’ve scribbled in my nerd-book over the years... “ I murmured.

“Congrats.” She said, laughing a bit. “I’m… really happy for you, Peri. I know this is what you’ve wanted for a long time.”

“Well, it’s not my only goal…” I muttered. “Work isn’t everything, you know.”

She hummed in a sort of agreement, turning back to watch the houses turn to shops, then to grass, trees, and peace. “Isn't it so weird how Beach City is laid out?” She huffed, as if amused by her own words. “Poor planning.”

“No kidding.” I hummed. “But it’s home, hmm?” I glanced at her, which I had a habit of doing, and saw her eyes flashing with the green of our surroundings, but still deep blue and still; a hidden storm behind it.

“Yeah.”

The rest of the ride was quiet. I didn’t really mind, it allowed me to turn on my queen CD. Lapis perked up a bit, singing along to “Fat Bottomed Girls” and “Don’t stop me now”

As we neared the slightly run down Fast-Lanes, Lapis faded back into a quiet calmness. I pulled in, taking a minute to find good parking, And having to lead Lapis out of the car and toward the door. It was bright inside, flashing lights and the sound of the bowling alley and kids laughing. I smiled and remembered a few of my own birthday parties here.

Lapis seemed to stick closer to me, especially when we approached the group gathered close to a table where Steven was. The gems, as Steven liked to call us (Though admittedly it referred to his three mom figures, me and Lapis were just included because of out names) smiled and waved at us.

Lapis didn’t like the Gems. 

Amethyst was loud, Pearl was bossy, and Garnet was a bit too much of a mystery for the quiet girl's taste. She usually hung around with me because of that; I was easy to tease, open mostly, and much quieter.

“Hey guys!” I said happily, Amethyst immediately pulling me into a noogie, before releasing me and Garnet giving me her usual thumbs up.I pulled back, standing back beside Lapis with my hands in my pockets. “Happy birthday, The steven” Me and him shared a laugh, before he hopped down and hugged me and Lapis collectively.

“I’m glad you guys could make it.” I patted his shoulder, glancing at Lapis to see a rare warm look on her face. She set her hand on the top of his curly hair, smiling down at him in return.

“Happy birthday, Steven.” She whispered, and he smiled wider, hugging her tighter before turning back around and pulling at Garnet. 

“Can we please do a round of laser tag?” It made me perk up, and me and Stevens' eyes met. I winked, crossing my arms in a relaxed manner as I smiled. He remembered our deal.

“In a bit.” The stoic woman responded. “Why don’t we all just split up for a bit and play some arcade Games?” She gave a small smile, and was suddenly being pulled off to their left, toward a specific game he was apparently excited about. We all chuckled, save for Lapis, but she wore a smile, which was enough for me.

Pearl screeched and started chasing off a giggling Amethyst, leaving Lapis and me standing awkwardly. I shrugged. “Guess we can go play ski ball?”

“Eww. Why don’t we play a game that actually gets us tickets?” She gave a smirk. “How hard can those scrawny nerd arms press down on something?” I looked at her confused, but she reached out, rolling her eyes, and dragging me off in another direction. “It should be… aha!” She let go, jogging over to a game with a handle and a giant wheel.

“...huh…?” I managed, flatly. “You want to play a fish wheel game? Lapis looked back at me and feigned shock.

“Peri, don’t you trust me? This thing churns out tickets like nothing else in this place. Give me your card.” She made a give me motion, and I rolled my eyes, pulling out my wallet and handing her my fast lanes card.

She swiped it, raised the handle, and roughly pushed down on it, watching with childlike excitement as it spun. “C’mon baby, c’mon…” It slowly passed 50, then 100, stopping just before the 1,000. Lapis groaned, but she smiled and turned back to me as the machine began spitting out her 80 tickets. “See!”

I shook my head, guiding the tickets into a semi-neat pile then standing back up, hands on my hips. “You want me to try, don’t you?” I glanced sideways, and the full smile on her face gave me my answer. I took my card and swiped it, lifting up the bar, then pausing.

I heaved my chest up and put a little jump into my push, Lapis giggling a bit as I stepped back to watch it spin. “Perfect. The harder you do it the better, I’ve learned. 11/10 for the jump, Peri.” She rubbed her hands together. 

This was the Lapis I liked. Excited and showing her happiness, instead of pushing it back to appear tough. The sweet girl. The real Lapis.

I wasn’t paying attention to the wheel.

Lapis raised her hands, laughing in victory, as the Machine flashed with winner lights. “HAH! Guess you do have some muscle!” She laughed, kneeling down and helping the machine get started on stacking the tickets properly into the large cup they had given us at the door.

“Guess I won you a stuffed animal or something.” I chuckled, and Lapis took my card, going to the next machine (Which was the same game) and swiping. “Hey, we can play it like… a maximum of 7 more times with the money I have. Then we are gonna go refill it and do something else.”

“Uh huh.” Lapis didn’t pay me any mind, focused more intently on destroying the handle.

She won 20 tickets on her third spin, but nothing over 100 every other time. We had a decent stash of tickets, so I managed to pull her away to go put another 10-15$ on my card. Lapis held the cup filled about ¾ of the way with pride, and leaned against the machine as I let it eat my money.

“Didn’t Steven say something about Laser-tag?” She asked, looking at me while I waited for my card to pop back out.

“Yeah. I love Laser-tag.” I answered. “Garnet would destroy us, so she told me she isn’t gonna play.”

“I bet my team beats YOURS” Lapis challenged, lifting her chin up. “I plan to stay with Steven. I will teach him the ways of stealth.”

I huffed. “I took you as more of a camper if I’m honest. There’s a ship in there, and there's a little box that's supposed to be the captains quarters. It only has one window and the door. I don’t like going there. It’d be perfect for you though.” I smirked, grabbing my card. 

Lapis punched my arm.

We both laughed, and made a few rounds around the floor, stopping to shoot some aliens in a game, then on a rollercoaster VR box, and ever raced on a motorcycle arcade game. When my second card ran out of credit (Aka all my money) I kinda lead her back to the table, where the others (Namely Steven, Garnet, and Amethyst) were hanging around.

“We’re gonna have some pizza and then get to the Laser-tag!” Amethyst announced, gripping my arm. “Be on my team, P! We’ll kick some butt!” Lapis wandered around to Steven, and something flashed in her eyes as I pulled my arm away with a nervous chuckle.

“Yeah, uh… sure.” I managed, just as Pearl appeared from around the corner, holding 2 pizzas. 

“I figured 2 would be better for 6 people. Amethyst usually eats twice as much as anyone else anyway.” She forced a smile, but it made us all laugh. I settled between Lapis and Amethyst, choosing a slice from the cheese and a slice from the pepperoni. I wasn’t too picky about pizza. Except for anchovies. Gross.

Lapis only took cheese, and so did Steven. Pearl followed my example, and Garnet and Amethyst both got all pepperoni.

“So how does it feel to be 15, bud?” I asked in between bites. “Feel like a man yet?” I gave him a quirky smile, and he shook his head.

“Not really. Maybe next year.” he laughed at himself, then stared a bit at his pizza. “I’m kinda sad Connie’s parents wouldn’t let her come through. She would’ve loved this.”

“You’ll see her this evening, Steven. At your sleepover.” Pearl chimed in, shaking her head a bit. “Honestly, you and that girl are inseparable.”

“You should just ask her out already, Steven” Lapis said lazily, the blush on his face increasing wildly. “What, We are all thinking it.”

He opened his mouth to defend himself, but stopped when me and Amethyst nodded in agreement to Lapis’s statement. Instead, he sunk down in his seat and covered his face with his hands. “You guys are the wooooorst…”

“Nah, you love us.” Amethyst chuckled, sipping on her soda. “You can use your quote-unquote hatred on us in Laser-tag. Me and P-dot are gonna wreck!” She lifted her hand for a high five, which I returned, because I didn’t wanna be rude.

We teased Steven a bit more, but once we’d finished and talked about random things for a bit, Steven begged to go do Laser-tag. We all gave a mini cheer when Garnet gave the thumbs up, and we made our way to the entrance. Somehow it wasn’t crowded, so we got in on the next round.

We geared up, Garnet Pearl and 5 others on red; Steven, Lapis, and 3 kids plus 3 adults on blue; Me, Amethyst, and 3 try hard teens on the green. I finally managed to clip on the vest, when Steven appeared at my side and gave me a second wink. He then wandered back to his own team, and I smiled wide.

This kid was the best.

I looked up to glance at Lapis, seeing her talking to Steven with the same relaxed smile from earlier. I swore she glanced at me, but a worker interrupted it and started quickly explaining the rules, while another started activating our laser-guns.

After another minute of delay, they directed us to separate doors for every team, and we went on our way. I went to the base first, marked up with green on the inside. The three teens started setting up some sort of strategy, and Amethyst seemed to be listening, so I snuck off.

I was surprised by how easy that was. 

And I made my way up to a little hidden spot… Heh.

I took my hoodie and covered my vest (Only for a second chill I’m not a cheater) so nobody would see me, and I smiled as a figure came in, fiddling with her gun and murmuring annoyances under her breath.

I snuck closer behind her, right up to her ear. “Boo.”

She jumped, and when she swung her Laser-gun towards me, I grabbed it and pointed it down, letting the jacket fall off to reveal who I was. “You ARE a camper. You little sneak.” Lapis punched my arm, and I laughed, still holding her Laser-gun.

“You’re a bad person.” She said flatly, but I saw the smile tugging at her lips. “I trusted you! This is a betrayal of my trust!” She pulled at her Laser-gun , but my grip was too tight to pull it away.

I softened my eyes, plopping down next to her and smiling. “I want a truce.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re such a weirdo. Those teens will kill you, you know.” She smiled finally, letting her gun go and crossing her arms. “What is your proposal?”

“Close your eyes.” I muttered, still smiling.

“You’re going to shoot me and I’m going to STRANGLE you.” She grumbled, but closed her eyes anyway. Before I moved, I looked her over again; Crossed arms, closed eyes, Lips in a slight pout.

God she was cute.

I chuckled to myself then shifted to in front of her, putting a hand by her head on the wall for leverage. I leaned closer, trembling a bit in excitement, but still managing to hold my Laser-gun as I finally moved and pressed my lips gently against hers. She froze a bit, but moved her hands up to my shoulders, melting into it.

When I pulled away, I moved to her ear, smirking and pulling the trigger on my Laser-gun. Her blue vest faded out. “Wha-”

“Bang.” I Smirked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I imagined she had flushed, but I didn’t give her time to react fully. I skirted out of the small box and back to my own territory, smiling like an idiot. No-one was there, so I sat down, replaying it in my head and waiting for the game to be over.

When the top lights came back on, I hopped up and made my way inside first. By the time a second person came in, I was setting my vest on the rack and straightening my shirt. I was about to leave the room when I was punched in the arm again and I turned to see a very red Lapis. I could not tell if she was angry or still flustered. 

The second I turned and our eyes met she threw something at me and covered my head. “You forgot your jacket.” She muttered, and by the time I took it off she was over on the other side of the room, removing her vest and ruffling her hair a bit on habit.

I waited outside for all the others, and Amethyst came out with a frown, shooting me a questioning look to which I shrugged. Garnet and Pearl and Steven all came out together, and Lapis lagged behind. 

For the first time in our 6 years of knowing each other, she didn’t come stand beside me. She stuck close to Steven in an uncomfortable stance. My heart sank. Did I just mess it all up?

I lost track of her after that, and I played a large variety of random games, filling up my cup with tickets. I went to the game counter, and used just about all my tickets on a giant stuffed dolphin, and the rest on two tootsie roll sticks.

I went outside, sitting down on a brick flower border thing, and holding the dolphin. Lapis wandered out of nowhere, sitting next to me in a criss cross. “What's with the dolphin?” She said quietly, making me lift my head.

“I got it for you. And a uh… tootsie roll.” I handed her the candy. “Hey i uh-”

“Put the dolphin down, Peridot.” She interrupted, standing up and crossing her arms.

I did as she said, remaining seated, about to go on about how it was just a joke, but suddenly she was in front of me. And even more suddenly we were kissing again. She trapped me with her hands, keeping them on either side of me, before pulling away, meeting my eyes. 

She smiled, laughing. “Oh my god Peri. You really have it bad.” I blushed, crossing my arms.

But she untangled them from my body, and leaned her head into my shoulder. “Don’t be mad. You’re such a dork. You planned all this, didn’t you?”

“Step by step.” I muttered. “Steven was in on it.”

“He ships us too much for it to be anywhere near healthy.” She giggled, pulling back. “But, yes.”

“Yes?”

“What, you gonna tell me that kiss was PLATONIC?” She furrowed her brows. “Because if so I will strangle you. I’ll do it with Timothy.”

I choked on a laugh. “Timothy?”

“Don’t make fun of our dolphin son!” She yelled, and we both fell back into an uncontrollable laugh, until I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. 

“I promise to be a good mom to our dolphin child.”

She snorted. “Dork.”


End file.
